Pop Issue 2
~ Issue 2 ~ All about the jewellery fraud *'Author:' John Guillotine *'Publishing Editor:' NONE A major jewellery fraud has been unfolded in Stockholm. A local artist, Claes Billquist, commonly known under his artist name "Hasse", has swindled a local "Goods & Gadgets" store, gaining several hundred thousand Swedish Kr (and three gold rings). Billquist is now sought by Interpool as rumour has it that he is heading for New York. The owner of the "Goods & Gadgets" stores, Conrad Gardener, is outraged: - I am sick of the police doing nothing to protect honest entrepreneurs like me. This city is getting unsafe! And what is the Mayor doing? Nothing! I do not know if I can continue runnng the "Goods & Gadgets" stores if this continues. It's Pop has been trying to get a comment by Stockholm Mayor Melvin Stjärnblom, but without success. DJ Kaiser signed by Conrad Records *'Author:' Voice of the Empire *'Publishing Editor:' NONE Rapidly rising Swedish Electronica solo act DJ Kaiser was signed as the first artist of newly opened Conrad Records. - I was very impressed by his show at Don Vito in Stockholm tonight, says President Conrad Gardener. Not that it was particularly good, but because the guy has got talent and seems well rehearsed. He needs to improve his portfolio, but from what I've seen so far, he is likely to become the next Goldie. It is not yet decided when the first record will be released, although Gardener says that a first single is likely to be out soon. Sell your soul to the DEVIL *'Author:' The Devil's Advocate *'Publishing Editor:' NONE Basking in the light of such new shooting stars such as DJ Kaiser and Mudlicker, one might get jealous of their newly signed record contracts. Don't fret! This magazine is proud to announce that our own classifieds section will shortly have adds for record companies looking for artists to sign. These contracts will probably not be the best though. If you manage to get hold of an owner of a record company on your own you're probably more likely to get a better deal. BUT HEY, you never know what offers the greedy record producers will offer you here... Only time will tell. How do you get in touch with a record producer? Find a record studio and see who's running it. Send that person a message and wait for the wheels of fortune to roll your way! Street Life Wearing You Down? *'Author:' Your Local Real Estate Agent *'Publishing Editor:' NONE Are you feeling gloomy and sick because you don't have a place to stay? Look no further, this will tell you what to do. Did you get kicked out of your mom's place? She found you too loud and obnoxious with your musical ambitions. Or did you hop on the nearest plane to New York only to find yourself lonely and homeless? I thought so. Popomundo doesn't have any hotels for you to stay in yet. They will be coming shortly though. So if your character is in serious need of room and board, go down to your local City Hall and get yourself a new apartment to live in. Don't forget to have some cash on you before you go though. Housing contracts aren't exactly free of charge. On the other hand they're not expensive either! Welcome to the Radio Waves *'Author:' POPEYE *'Publishing Editor:' NONE New entries to the radio charts this week. Artists Mudlicker and DJ Kaiser stormed up the charts! In some countries they even passed Kermit on Love and BarbapappaZ. How did this happen? The secret lies in their newly released albums of course. You need to release an album if you want to get played on the radio! It's pop were unable to reach DJ Kaiser for a comment but Kermit on Love's lead man Holtenerberg says he's not worried about the new competition. Holtenerberg says: "Well, considering Kaiser's best effort here on the radio in Sweden was MY new song "Chicks for Gonzo", I can only thank DJ Kaiser for fueling my fame even more! ha ha" What new entries on the radio charts will pop up next week? Come back next wednesday...